Friday Nights With the Ladies Man
by sinful delight
Summary: What happens when our favorite multibillion playboy teams up with a snarky reporter? Is he really just helping a friend or is there more than mets the eye? Chlex
1. Introduction: The Phone Call

Title: Friday Nights With the Ladies Man

By: sinful delight

Rating: PG (for now)

Summary: High School is over and Chloe is on her way to becoming just what she's always wanted. Just how she gets there isn't exactly the way she had in mind.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Your efforts to sue me for money would be pointless so please do us both a favor and find something better to do with your time.

Author's Note: Just clearing a few things up for everyone before we begin. This is a fan fiction so if things stray from the tv shows storyline please just go with it. I'm going to try and keep the characters in tune to their true nature as much as possible. The story is going to end up being chloe/lex. I hope you like it. Please review for me, with good and bad. I just like reviews. (Yes I know I sound crazy!) Please though…

Introduction: The Phone Call

The phone rings, startling the old gray cat resting in the sun. He glares at the annoyance before bounding out of the room in search of another resting spot…or some food.

The phone continues to ring, still unanswered. The house is empty of life save the cat. Everyone else has run off to catch meetings and appointments.

On the fourth ring the answering machine picks up. The monotone voice requests a message followed by a loud beep and then…

"Hello, I'm calling for Ms. Chloe Sullivan on behalf of the Daily Planet. Ms. Sullivan, it appears that an opening has appearing on the intern list for this summer. We realize that this is last minute but the job is yours if you want it. Call the news office immediately if you would like the job. It starts next Monday at 8:00 am sharp. If you have any questions just ask for Katie Darling. Um… that's me by the way."

The person hangs up and the tape stops. For the rest of the day the house remains silent, with only the cranky cat and the blinking, red light on the answering machine.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of It All

Title: Friday Nights With the Lady's Man

By: sinful delight

Rating: PG (for now)

Summary: High School is over and Chloe is on her way to becoming just what she's always wanted. Just how she gets there isn't exactly the way she had in mind.

Disclaimer: If only, if only….

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with classes, midterms, and other activities. The next chapter should be up sometime next week if I get a break from the hectic world that is my life. I will do my best, I promise!

I'd like to take this time to thank my two reviewers, autumngold and crash slayer. Also, as crash slayer pointed out the last part really wasn't a chapter. It was merely an introduction, a place where to story all begins. My apologies, I meant to inform you of this sooner yet it slipped my mind. This is the official first chapter for the story. I'm sorry for not explaining this sooner.

Enjoy the story and please remember to review!

Chapter 1: The Start of It All 

Chloe hurried about her room, tossing last minute items into her bag. Hairspray, eyeliner, lip gloss, and a packet of Skittles.

Glancing about the room, Chloe checked to make sure nothing was left behind. Her eyes lingered on the photo, stuck in the corner of her mirror. It was of Clark, Lana, Lois, and herself sitting at the Talon, laughing happily as they sipped their coffees. On impulse, Chloe grabbed the photo. She placed it in her notebook that she always kept with her just in case. Then, tucking a pen behind her ear, she picked up her two suitcases and walked out of the room.

Downstairs, Gabe Sullivan was pacing across the living room. He seemed deeply lost in though yet at the sound of Chloe's entrance he looked up at his daughter. He forced a smile onto his face, determined not to let her know just how worried he was about his little girl leaving.

"All set?" he asked her.

Chloe smiled, "All set!"

Gabe nodded, glancing at his watch. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you? I mean, Clark might have forgotten and…"

"Forgotten to drive me to his girlfriends apartment?! Come on Dad! Even Clark's not that forgetful."

Gabe Sullivan sighed. "I know Chlo, it just that you're going off into the world on your own and I don't even get to drive you there."

Chloe set her bags down and went over to give her father a hug. "I'm not going away for good you know, I'm coming back for visits."

"Of course you are," Gabe said, doing his best to sound reassuring.

A horn sounded from out in the driveway just then. Chloe moved to the window and pushed back the curtain to look out.

"Clark's here Dad. I've got to go." She hugged her father once more quickly before picking up her bags and heading for the door. "I'll call you later!"

She blew him a kiss as the door closed behind her and like that, his little angel was gone.

Chloe opened the passenger side door of the truck and hopped in next to Clark. She sighed, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. Never would she have admitted it to her father but walking out of the house to start her life in Metropolis was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Clark backed the truck out of the driveway and pulled Chloe close to him for a hug. "Its rough saying goodbye, huh?" he asked for lack of anything better to say.

"More than you could ever imagine farm boy," Chloe said as she attempted a smile.

Clark nodded yet his eyes began to darken as he got that far away look in them once again. Chloe knew she was losing him fast into his own little world and quickly intervened.

"Looking forward to seeing Lois?" she asked him.

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Clark's eyes lit up once more and the stupid grin that was referred to as the 'puppy dog look' appeared on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chloe said with a smirk

They two remained silent for a few minutes until Clark finally broke the silence.

"Thanks again Chloe for letting me drive you."

Chloe nodded at Clark. "Not a problem. Besides I knew you'd throw a fit if I didn't. I mean you haven't been able to see Lois in what? Three days has it been?"

"Four," stated Clark, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Chloe laughed. "Oh, how I glad I am to never have been that obsessed with anyone."

"Its not obsession Chloe, its love," Clark stated pointedly.

"Oh please! If that's love, then count me out," Chloe said with a shake of her head.

"You'll change your mind when you meet the right person for you."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe, but right now that times a long way off. Right now I'm determined to focus solely on my career and stay as far away from men as possible."

Clark glanced at the blonde girl sitting next to him. "Just because your past boyfriend wasn't the best doesn't mean that all guys are bad."

"Not just past boyfriend Clark, past _boyfriends_," She sighed as she glanced out the window at the passing cornfields. "I mean let's face it, I've never had the best luck with guys."

"Well, we're not all bad."

Chloe smiled. "No, but not all men are flannel wearing knights sent out to rescue damsels in distresses either."

Clark's face turned a shade of red. "Alright, I get the point. I just don't want you to give up hope completely."

"I'm not Clark," Chloe said, smiling reassuringly. "I promise,"

Four hours later, the truck pulled up to the curb of Lois' apartment. It was an old building in a relatively good part of town. The house itself had recently converted into four apartments.

Clark jumped out of the truck quickly and ran up the four steps, ringing the buzzer for the upstairs, left apartment. The lock clicked open a second later and Clark bolted up the stairs to the apartment, leaving Chloe behind to deal with her luggage alone.

"Some friend," Chloe muttered as she attempted to pull her bag out of the back.

Finally, after much sweat and pain, Chloe managed to get the bags up the stairs and into the apartment. Lois had thrown herself into Clark's arms at his appearance. They quickly broke away as Chloe's bags dropped to the floor.

"MmHmm. Anyone remember me?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Hey Chlo!" Lois said cheerily.

Chloe smiled at her cousin in reply before collapsing in an armchair, completely out of breath from the long trek up the stairs.

A worried look spread across Clark's face as he stared at Chloe. "Chloe, are you ok?"

Chloe waved away his concern quickly. "I'm fine Clark. Just a little tired from carrying the suitcases is all."

"The suitcases! Oh Chloe, I completely forgot. I was in such a hurry to…"

"To see Lois, I know," finished Chloe. "It's ok Clark. No permanent harm done."

Clark nodded but he still looked completely guilty.

Lois glanced back and forth at the two for a moment before stepping in and taking charge.

"Well," sang Lois, placing an arm around her cousin. "Lucky for you I know just the thing to make everything all better for little Chloe."

"What?" asked Chloe with a sigh, not fully believing that there was anything in the world that could revive her for the rest of the day. Well there was one thing that might…

"Coffee!" cried Lois happily as she sprang up, dragging Chloe with her. "Come on! There's a great café only a couple blocks away! You'll love it!"

"Something tells me you've been there already today!" exclaimed Chloe as she glanced back at Clark who merely shrugged his shoulders as he too got up.

Chloe laughed as Lois began dragging her out the door and down the stairs. The next few weeks with Lois should prove to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**Title:** Friday Nights With the Lady's Man

**By:** sinful delight

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** High School is over and Chloe is on her way to becoming just what she's always wanted. Just how she gets there isn't exactly the way she had in mind.

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Foolish one that you are to think I hold any power!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to post again! I'm horrible I know! Anyway, I promise to post the next chapter soon (say in the next week or something). Please remember to review! Thanks!  
Also, just to clear some points up, this story basically goes against the TV show. In this story there was no second meteor shower. Lex is basically how he was in the first few seasons (a bit more sane) and Chloe never made a deal with Lionel. Yep, never happened. Just nod your head and act like this is all normal.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Proposition

3 Weeks Later

"Chloe! I do you have that info I asked you for?"

"Yeah, right here!" Chloe quickly sorted through the pile of papers strewn across her desk. Triumphantly, she snatched at the papers she was looking for just as Silvia Marshall walked out of her office.

Silvia Marshall was the Daily Planet's top news reporter. Awarded the "Article of the Year" twice and nominated for the third year in a row she walked about the Daily Planet as if she owned the place. Long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and perfectly manicured nails, Silvia was considered a goddess to most. Chloe preferred the term royal pain in the ass. Ever since she had started interning for her, Silvia had, had Chloe running around doing all of her dirty work. Collecting information, researching news stories. Meanwhile, Silvia spent most of her time in her recently redone office, doing who knows what.

"Is that it?" Silvia asked impatiently as she grabbed for the papers, scanning them over quickly. "Great! Now I need you to do a background check on a Greg Milano. Something about his story doesn't check out. I need to know what it is."

Forcing a smile on her face, Chloe nodded. "Sure thing! I'll get right on it!"

Silvia's cell rang. "Opps! I better take this! Could be important!" Quickly she flipped open her phone and headed back into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Immediately, Chloe's fake smile dropped. She dropped back into her desk and began typing away furiously the whole while fuming.

"Of course Silvia! Anything you want Silvia! Why of course I don't mind doing all the research for your articles! Wouldn't want to break a nail now would we? The self-centered, little…"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice stopped Chloe's rant mid-sentence. Quickly she looked up to see a smirking Lex Luthor leaning against her desk.

"Lex! Not at all! I was just…" Chloe stumbled as she tried to think of an excuse.

"It sounded like you were cursing out your computer to me." Lex tried to hide his amusement. "Hard day?"

"More like hard few weeks!" replied Chloe

"No one ever said that being a journalist was easy." Lex said unsympathetically.

Chloe shook her head. "Its not the job that's the problem, its…"

"Chloe!" Silvia's voice rang out. "I need you to…" She came to a halt as her eyes fell upon Lex leaning against her interns desk.

"Mr. Luthor," her voice instantly became sweet and syrupy. "I wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually I just stopped by to see my good friend Chloe here." Lex watched with amusement at Silvia's shocked expression. Her smile faltered for a second as she turned to glare at Chloe before becoming plastered back on.

"Your friend? Why, Chloe never mentioned that you two were so close."

"Oh, the closest." Said Chloe with a smile.

"Yes well, when you're done with your little chit chat, Chloe, would you be a dear and go fetch me a fresh cup of coffee. I'll just be in my office." She turned to face Lex once more. "Mr. Luthor, it's been a pleasure. Be sure to call me when you get a chance." She flashed her smile once more before turning on her heel and heading back into her office.

"What a nightmare!" said Lex once the door had closed behind her. "You work with her?"

"For her," corrected Chloe. "I'm her intern, which in her terms basically makes me her office bitch."

"Ouch!" Lex winced. "No wonder you're so uptight! Silvia Marshall is no piece of cake."

"You're telling me," Chloe said with a sigh. "Three weeks here and the highlight of the job is background checking her sources. I was hoping when I started this job I would get a shot at really working some stories. Do a few interviews. Write up a review. Hell, at this point I'd jump at the chance to do an obituary!"

Lex laughed. "Chloe, what would you say if I told you I had a way to make your wish come true and thoroughly piss off Ms. Marshall?"

"Lex, as much as I would love to write your obituary, I think its better off if you don't commit suicide on my behalf."

"I'm serious Chloe."

"So am I," Chloe said with a grin.

"If you continue to make jokes I will be forced to take my proposition elsewhere," Lex said dryly.

"Alright, alright. Business mongrel! What's the offer?"

"How would you like to interview me?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Sure. I mean the Daily Planet's been trying to get an interview for months now. Marshall's been calling LuthorCorp for weeks trying to get me on the phone for just a minute." He paused. "It sure would tick her off if her little 'office bitch' got the interview she's been dying for."

"Why, Mr. Luthor, you are positively evil!"

"Why, thank you, Ms. Sullivan!" said Lex with a smirk. "So what do you think?"

Chloe paused, considering it for a moment. "A real interview? Not just some prissy, multi-million playboy deal?"

"Actually its multi-_billion_ playboy, thank you very much."

"I'm serious Lex." Chloe said. "I can ask you anything I want?"

"Anything," Lex assured her. "Although I do reserve the right to say 'no comment'."

"As long as you give me some info for a decent article." Chloe insisted.

"Fair enough"

"Alright, deal." Chloe stuck out her hand to shake.

"Great! I'll call up the editor and get it all cleared away!"

"Luthor," she called out as he turned to go. "We do this on my terms. I will not be made a fool!"

Lex shook his head. "No one could make you look foolish Chloe." He turned to go while calling out behind him. "Well work out the details at a later date."

Chloe watched him hurrying out the door as she smiled to herself. She had just gotten herself an interview with Metropolis' number one billionaire. Just wait until Silvia heard about this. She was going to flip!

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I was going to go further but decided that this was the best place to stop. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee Beans & Marble Tops

**Title:** Friday Nights With the Lady's Man  
**By:** sinful delight  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** High School is over and Chloe is on her way to becoming just what she's always wanted. Just how she gets there isn't exactly the way she had in mind.  
**Disclaimer:** Ha! Foolish one that you are to think I hold any power!  
**Author's Note:** Hey, it's me again! Back with another update. cheers I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter. It took me a while to write thanks to a great batch of writer's block that has been brewing in my head. That's why it's a bit short. I promise though that the next one will be longer! Anyway, thanks so much to Scary-Girly, asharnanae, & fouchaud for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. More witty banter is to come so keep reading! Also, I'm in need of some good questions for Chloe to ask Lex. If anyone has any ideas let me know! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Coffee Beans & Marble Tops 

That evening, Chloe lounged in a chair at Mocha Bean Café, relaying the day's events to Lois.

"You should have seen the look on Silvia's face when she found out I snagged an interview with the famous multi-billion playboy! It was priceless! I wish I had had my camera with me!"

Lois chuckled. She had heard enough stories about the famous Silvia Marshall to appreciate the slight shaking of the bitches pedestal. "So, I guess living in Smallville finally paid off, huh?"

Chloe nodded but Lois noticed her smile falter a bit as she took another sip of her coffee.

"What is it, Chlo?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing, it just, I can't help but feel that what I'm doing is wrong. I mean, just because I know Lex personally from Smallville I get to have the interview that every single top journalist has been dying for."

"Chloe, you deserve this. After all the time and effort you've put in at the Daily Planet with no gratitude what so ever! Why, they've treated you like a lowly intern!"

"I AM a lowly intern!"

Lois held up her hand to single for silence. "That's not important! What is important is that you've earned this article. So what if you know the playboy himself? You are a great writer Chloe and not one of those bitchy bimbos at the place deserves this more than you!"

Chloe bit her lip to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Maybe your right. Still, I can't help but feel a bit guilty. I mean, it all seems so underhanded and sneaky."

"It _is _underhanded and sneaky. But that's how it's done! Come one Chloe! How many successful reporters do you think made it thanks to their honesty and integrity?"

"I know, I know. It's just my conscience getting the better of me is all."

"Conscience! Since when did big time city girl, Chloe Sullivan grow a conscience? I swear! It's like those years in Smallville completely wiped something out of you! You could almost be mistaken for a country bumpkin!" Lois said jokingly.

Chloe glared at her cousin from across the table. "Country bumpkin this!" Chloe said, throwing Lois the finger.

Lois laughed. "Now there's the Chloe I know, and love!" The girls laughed as the rose from the seats. "So when's this interview anyway?"

"Next week. I'm going to stop over at LuthorCorp after work on Monday and grill the living shit out of Teeny Bop's Most Wanted." Chloe replied with a chuckle.

Lois shook her head, still laughing as they exited the building. "The poor man doesn't have a clue what he's getting into."

Monday morning proved to be a bright and sunny day. Chloe arrived to work, with coffee in hand, positively beaming. All day, Chloe sat at her desk, checking and rechecking the questions she had prepared to ask Lex. Sure she had gotten the interview through deceit and tricky but she'd be damned if this article didn't show the newspaper world what she was made of.

At four o'clock, Chloe turned off her computer, gathered her things, and headed for the elevator. She waved goodbye brightly to Silvia who only glared angrily back at her in response.

Down a few blocks and over two from the Daily Planet was LuthorCorp headquarters. She was greeted in the lobby by the secretary who promptly informed her that Mr. Luthor was expecting her and to go right on up to the 27th floor.

As she stepped off the elevator, Chloe looked about her surroundings in awe. The waiting room was done in black and deep purple. The chairs looked like something you could lounge in for hours. The countertops and floor all done in swirled marble.

Lex's personal secretary smiled at her as she entered. "Ms. Sullivan? Mr. Luthor has been expecting you. Go right on in, he's just finishing up a phone conference."

Chloe thanked the woman and walked through a dark mahogany door. Inside, Lex sat at his desk, his ear to his phone, his hands typing away furiously. He glanced up as Chloe entered the room and motioned for her to take a seat before turning back to his work.

"I'm sorry Mr. C, but perfection is something we strive for here at LuthorCorp. If you can't provide that, than I will be forced to look elsewhere." With that Lex set the phone back in its cradle. He looked across his desk at Chloe. "Sorry about that." He smiled apologetically.

"Quite all right." Chloe said, smiling herself as she leaned back in the chair. "And this Mr. C person who is taking up so much of your time is?"

Lex laughed. "Well, you certainly get right to the point don't you? Not even some friendly banter before we jump right into the interview Ms. Sullivan?"

"I'd prefer to just start right away if you don't mind." Chloe said as she began to take a notepad and tape recorder out of her bag.

Lex nodded. "By all means, ask away."

Chloe smiled and pressed the record button.


End file.
